Drops Of Jupiter
by BlueMew
Summary: Mimi returns to Japan after starting a successful modelling and acting career in America, hoping to help Matt and his band, but it's Izzy that really wants to spend some time with her. *Koushimi/Mishiro*


This is a songfic. For all of you out there who don't like having Matt act like a jerk, don't read this, and don't flame me about it. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED. *ahem***** This is a Koushimi, and is set a little after the time when 02 ends. I love Koushimi's!!! 

I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters that I use in this fic. If you sue me, you may get a few pin ups of Nick Carter. 

//_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey_

_She acts like summer and talks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey_

_Since her return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?//_

            Izzy couldn't believe that it had already been a full year since Mimi had visited Japan. At nineteen, she had already become a successful model in New York, and has starred in American movies.

            Matt had invited her to join his band, the Teenage Wolves, as a backup singer. The band had never been incredibly popular, but it had seen better days. Both Mimi and Matt knew that her presence would either make or break the band.

            Matt had agreed to let Izzy pick Mimi up at the airport. Her flight would be arriving any minute, and he was nervous. He didn't get the chance to talk to her much during her last visit- Yolei and Matt had taken up most of her time talking about fashion and pop culture.

            He yawned. Damned red eye flights. He couldn't sleep though. Mimi's plane had just landed, and in a few minutes, she would out of the plane, through customs, and hopefully home for good.

            After their days as the digidestined, Mimi had become one of Izzy's closest friends. Izzy was heartbroken when Mimi told him that she was moving to New York to persue her dream of becoming a model, but he knew it was her only option, if she truly wanted to follow her dreams. They talked to each other every day via the internet, and even though they were across the world from each other, their friendship had grown even more. But every time Mimi returned to Japan, she avoided him. Of course, they were together when the entire group of digidestined met, but they were never alone. He longed to take her in his arms and kiss her as she came off the plane, but that wasn't his style. Perhaps Matt could pull that stunt off, but not Izzy.

            "Izzy!" Mimi yelled across the terminal as she waved to him. He smiled as he waved, then quickly ran over to where the strawberry blond was standing. "I'm so glad you came to welcome me back! Is Matt here?"

            Matt. Izzy didn't want to hear that.

            "No, Matt and I decided that he could get some sleep and I would pick you up here. That's okay with you, isn't it?"

            Mimi hugged him, causing Izzy to blush. She then pointed at three oversized pink suitcases.

            "Those are mine. Can you help me carry them?"

            "Sure." Izzy picked the suitcases up, then led Mimi out of the terminal and to his car.

            "Do you have a hotel room?" Izzy asked as she sat in the passenger seat of his Mitsubishi. "If you want, you can stay at my house. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

            Izzy couldn't believe what he just said. He was absolutely certain that Mimi would be terrified of him and would never speak to him again.

            "Sure." Izzy breathed a sigh of relief as he started the car.

_//Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey_

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

_Told a story 'bout a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_  
Tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything that you wanted to find_

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?// 

Mimi had changed so much since the year she had visited the last time. She had finally become truly Americanized. She wouldn't eat any traditional food, nor would she eat any of the sweets, including chocolate covered rice balls, which were her favorite.

            "So what's it like to be a supermodel?"

            Mimi laughed. "I'm no supermodel. I'm not tall enough to be one. But I've been doing well. Hollywood's taken a liking to me. If I can't help Matt's band, I'm going to make another movie." Mimi sighed as she twirled her chopsticks through her fingers. "Hollywood's a bitch. You have to be so perfect in everything to get cast in a movie. I just want to be a fashion designer."

            "Fashion designer? That's cool." Izzy hated how stupid he sounded when He talked to Mimi.

            "Yeah, I have this idea to put pictures of Palmon on clothing, but none of the existing companies want to take the line on. They don't think people would buy it." Mimi looked down at her watch. "Oh shoot! I was supposed to be at Matt's a half hour ago! Can you drive me to his apartment?"

            Izzy couldn't let Mimi down, in any way. He just nodded as he picked up his car keys. If only he could be like Matt, then he would be able to get Mimi's attention easily.

            "Come on. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

            "Man, what took you so long?" Matt questioned Izzy and Mimi as he opened the door to his apartment. He had moved out of his dad's apartment about five months prior so he could practice with his band at any time. 

            "I'm not used to the time yet." Mimi said as she threw her arm around Matt's neck. "Izzy tried to wake me up, but I kept yelling at him and I wouldn't get up. Sorry about that dear."

            Matt smiled as he put his arm around Mimi's waist and led her to the room where the band was practicing. "No problem." Izzy watched in horror as Matt led her to the rest of the band.  "Hey guys, this is Mimi, the famous American movie star. She's agreed to do some gigs with us." Matt walked away from Mimi, picked up some sheet music, then walked back to her. "Here are the lyrics to some of our songs. We'll play through them once, then you can join in the next time."

            Izzy sat in Matt's bedroom while the band rehearsed. He couldn't believe that Mimi would fall for the blond! Sure, Matt was the second most famous of the digidestined, but that shouldn't mean anything to her. But it did. Izzy was the one who had been supportive of her modeling and movie career. He was the one who spent hours on the phone trying to cheer her up after she didn't get parts she wanted. He sighed as he heard Mimi's voice join with Matt's during the rehearsal. Why couldn't she see through Matt's image?

            "So are you going to join Matt's band?" Izzy asked as they ate dinner with the Izumi family. To Izzy's delight, Mimi had declined Matt's offer to stay at his apartment, saying she would rather stay with Izzy. She still didn't eat a lot, but the Izumi family didn't mind. She was a model after all.

            "Probably. He said that we'll do a tour of Japan, then we'll probably go to America."

            "Oh." Izzy's heart sank at the thought of Mimi leaving. "When do you have to decide on what you're doing?"

            "Matt said the tour would start in two months. I don't know what I'll do in the time though. I could go back to New York or LA, but there really wouldn't be time to do anything."

            "Izzy said something about you starting your own line of clothing. When do you plan on doing that?" Mrs. Izumi asked as the girl blushed at the mentioning of her life's dream.

            "Well, I have the money to endorse the line, but none of the designers want to back me." Izzy stood up from his place at the table and took his plate to the sink to wash it.

            "Izzy started a computer programming business. He's doing fairly well with it. Perhaps you could start your own design studio." Mr. Izumi said to Mimi. Izzy blushed as he continued washing his plate.

            "Izumi.com was just an idea I had. Besides, it doesn't take that much to start a programming business." Izzy stated as he cleared the rest of the table. His father laughed.

            "It's a lot harder than Izzy makes it sound." Mr. and Mrs. Izumi both stood up and headed toward the door. "We're meeting the Ichijouji's tonight ot talk about colleges. I don't know what time we'll be back."

            "Thanks mom, dad. We'll be fine."

            "So Izzy, what did you think of my movies?" The spiky haired teen blushed as he sat on his bed next to Mimi- the two had just finished watching her latest movie- an action packed World War Two drama about a temptress spy. Mimi had done a wonderful job playing the part- she could be very convincing as an actress.

            "Well, if my English was better, I might have understood the parts you were laughing at."

            Mimi just smiled. "Thanks. I sent it over to Matt a month ago, and he didn't like it. He said that I shouldn't play parts in movies about World War Two."

            Matt. She said Matt again.

            "Matt's not as understanding as I am." Izzy smiled at the strawberry blond, who in turn giggled uncontrollably as she leaned back against the headboard.

            "Yeah, that's so true. You've always been here for me." She smiled, turning to stare in to Izzy's big brown eyes. "You're my rock Izzy."

            This was his moment. From as long as he could remember, since knowing Mimi of course, Izzy had just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, perhaps even do a little more. He leaned closer to her, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume, and reaching over to touch her silken cheek. 

            "Hello?" Mimi backed away from Izzy, who leaned back in defeat as she answered the ringing telephone between them. "Oh Matt!… You want to go clubbing? Sure! I'll go!…." She smiled, putting her hand over the receiver. "You wanna go with us Izzy?"

            He sighed as he shook his head. "Nah… I'll pass this time. Besides," he chuckled, "I'm not much one for clubbing."

            Mimi's expression dropped. She didn't want to leave Izzy alone after saying she'd stay with him during this visit. "Want me to stay here with you?"

            Izzy chewed on his lip. He couldn't let her see he was upset. "No, go have some fun."

            Immediately, Mimi smiled, pulling Izzy in to a tight hug. "Thanks so much!" She backed away from the brunette, putting the phone back to her ear. "I'll be there in a bit Matt! Love ya man!"

            The phone beeped as Mimi pressed the button to turn it off. She was too excited about joining the night life that she had so thoroughly enjoyed each visit prior. Standing up from the bed, Mimi turned to smile at Izzy one more time before walking from the room to get ready for her night out with Matt. "Thank you so much Izzy! I promise I'll make it up to you somehow!"

            Izzy just sighed as he watched her shadow move from through the apartment to the door, until he finally heard the door slam shut. 

            He couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? Instead, he was tortured by the 'what ifs' of not taking chances with the one he loved. 

            For the first night in many years, Izzy cried himself to sleep.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me _

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way _

_Tell me, did you sail across the sky_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,_

_One without a permanent scar_

And did you miss me while looking for yourself? 

            "You bitch!" Matt screamed as he slapped Mimi's cheek. The years of traveling with the band had introduced him to illegal drugs and alcohol, and he was now convinced they were helping him be a better musician. Unfortunately for everyone around him, the once golden personality of the keeper of friendship grew to one that no one wanted to be around, even his bandmates. "How DARE you fuck up the song like that." Growling, he threw his guitar across the studio. "I am the lead singer in this band, not you bitch! You're just a fucking pretty face!"

            Mimi didn't have a clue to what she did wrong this time. She had never seen him have a fit where he attacked her in the month they had been living together. Sure, he had been violent towards objects while high, but he never attacked her. Never.

            "Matt! Stop it!" She shrieked, covering her face with her arms as she ducked away from the blond. "We can do another take of the song!"

            The sapphire eyes seemed to calm down as they met the terrified amber eyes, but only for a second. Matt just narrowed his eyes as a terrible smirk crossed his thin lips. "Bitch, get out. NOW!"

            Mimi wasn't sure what to do, so she ran from the studio in tears. 

            "Mimi?" Ken gasped as he opened the door to his and Izzy's apartment. "What are you doing here? 

            The terrified strawberry blond latched on to the boy genius's shoulders holding Ken tightly so she could cry on his shoulders. "I'm so scared! Matt's been weird lately, and…" she sniffled as she stared in to the younger man's sapphire eyes. "…and he kicked me out today!"

            Ken just rubbed her back as he led her inside the apartment to the small couch, where Mimi immediately sat. The purple haired man knew that the only one who could comfort her right now was Izzy, and he was in the kitchen. Sighing as he walked up next to the elder, Ken picked up a spoon, stirring the soup that was boiling on the stove.

            "Mimi's here."

            Immediately, Izzy walked from the pan he was watching to the living room, where Mimi sat, her arms wrapped around her legs, trying not to cry. 

            She couldn't control her emotions when the spiky haired man sat next to her. "I… I don't know what's wrong with me Izzy." Mimi sobbed, tears streaming from her eyes. "Matt hurt me. He hit me, Izzy. He HIT me!"

            Not knowing what else to do, Izzy reached out to Mimi, pulling her in to a tight hug, hoping to comfort the strawberry blond. "It's okay." He whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. "Do you want to stay here for a while, or would you rather go to my parent's house. I'm sure they would love to see you again." 

            "You're too good Izzy." Mimi whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm just so sorry… I kinda take you for granted, and I'm a little afraid to say this…." She sighed, "But Izzy, I love you. I've loved you for years."

            Izzy just smiled as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I know."


End file.
